The present invention relates to an electric pump.
Conventionally, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-180730, electric pumps are provided with a motor rotor in a first end region in the axial direction of a rotary shaft and a pump rotor in a second end region in the axial direction of the rotary shaft. The motor rotor and a motor stator are accommodated in a motor case. A pump housing is located in a first axial end region of the motor case. The pump housing rotationally supports the rotary shaft. In an end face of a second end region of the pump housing, which is opposite to the first end region, a pump chamber for accommodating and holding the pump rotor is formed. A pump plate for covering the pump chamber is attached to the end face of the second end region of the pump housing. The pump plate has a suction port and a discharge port for connecting the interior of the pump chamber to the outside of the pump chamber. In such an electric pump, the pump rotor is rotated in response to rotation of the rotary shaft, so that oil is drawn into the pump chamber via the suction port and discharged from the pump chamber via the discharge port.
However, in the above described electric pump, if there is a positional displacement between the pump housing and the pump plate at the assembly, the position of the pump rotor, which is located closer to the pump housing, is misaligned in relation to the positions of the suction and discharge ports, which are located closer to the pump plate. This hinders favorable feeding of oil from the pump rotor.